Who I am
by xXx. Hidden By Darkness .xXx
Summary: she want's revenge but slightly twisted. She want's to leave with someone close to her heart. But x23 soon realises nothing ever goes as pleased. Short song fic inspired by Killing Heidi. Please reveiw.


g'day!!! I'm Steff. This is my first fanfiction ever!! so be warned.  
First I would like to thank my mummy for getting lay...

20 minutes later...

And again for my daddy for smacking my hand away from his computer when I was 11 months...

( : 0

Please Ignore Steff... She's having one of those 'Moments'.  
I'm Mahimma just so u know. This is our very first fanfiction And we'll probably wont understand all your... Uh ... Lingo. So help us along.

Steff is a huge fan of Xmen evolution so she got a brain and wrote this. It's kind of short, I Think. But get over it.

**Disclaimer;** **I don't own x men evolution or anything xmen(except this really cool t-shirt i made, which has two slash marks across it x23's handy work ) marvel does. But If I did... Ohh --faints-- and I don't own 'I am' by Killing Heidi. They do. But If I did --swoons-- yuk! --pukes from idiocy--**

Mahimma - Please review. And tell Steff if she did something wrong.  
  
(A.N as I referred to 'Her' and 'they' a lot, I placed apostrophe's around them to indicate Hydra. Not X23. Just so You know. I forget to write this last time, sorry. and after i acidentaly deleted it i thought well let's fix it up.. now I really want you all to review. Please!!!)

* * *

Sneaking around like she was taught. Waiting and watching. Learning and counting. In a moment they would fall. All would fall. And 'she' would be there. Trying to run, becoming cornered; begging and bargaining; Scheming and plotting for 'her' escape.

**I know, I know, I know, I know what you'd say  
I know, I know, I know, I know all the games you play**

But it won't matter. Nothing fazes her anymore.

**I am, I am, I am, I am not afraid cause  
I know, I know, I know, I know what to say**

It would all end soon.

**I feel it, its coming, it's here if you want it**

Then 'they' would all no the real X23. But not the one 'they' made. The one that was born.

**I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who i am  
Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am**

The new X23, no longer cares for revenge. She just wants to dish punishment. Death is too good for 'her'. 'She' was going to learn what it felt like to be sliced open. To be killed before you were alive. This was her time, X23was to avenge everyone. All 23 of them.

**I'd like to rip you out of your skin  
I'd switch us around and put you back in  
And I know, I know, I know, I know what to say  
But it couldn't be any other way**

X23 moved fast, striking with such grace, making the attack almost beautiful. She snatched up the precious controls. Which would lead Viper to her.

**Yes I feel it, it's coming, it's here if you want it**

Wishing slightly for back up, X23 sprinted up stairs to all containment areas.

**I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who I am  
Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am**

She passes familiar faces but cannot help them. Not until they remember her. But even those once close to her would never remember.

**So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see  
So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see  
So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see  
So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see**

She was almost there. She watched guards turn a corner then she heard alarms. They came running past again. Guns at the ready. Soon many were there. Too many to notice as one by one they silently fell.

**So close but you don't know, it's me but you can't see  
So close but you don't know, it's me but you can't see  
I feel it it's coming, it's here if you want it**

* * *

And there 'she' was. Standing around 'her' were bodies everywhere. Then Viper did what was expected. She ran, leaving the only other living occupant in the hall, for death. Dr. Risman stood starring at her co-workers. Then she softly whispered that Viper would be half way up the stair-well. She just watched as X23 jumped from her perch, directly behind Risman. As she landed, X23 turned, claws extended and all and said a simple "Thank You." Then she was gone.

Risman collapsed on the floor close to tears. Her creation had thanked her. Deborah was welled with emotion and she did the thing she had longed to do since x23 was 12 and undergone the weapon X process.

She slowly picked up a soldiers riffle, with shaking hands.

* * *

Earlier; the Stair well...

Viper was screaming Blood murder at X23. Nothing was going to help Viper now. "I could make this easy on your behalf, if you like," X23 said "or I could do it my favorite way. You don't have to answer yet... no one knows this about me, but I've actually got a lot of patience." She said grinning evilly. "But If you don't answer in..." She paused and fiddled with the control panel. Alarms started blaring. "In...the next minute I'm going to shove these explosives down your throat then blow you to kingdom come. But first I think X: 1 through to 22 will have their revenge first. Viper's eyes widened. As she saw the pity in X23's eyes.

**I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who I am  
Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am**

* * *

later in the hall

X23 walked in the room after having successful payback on viper. She screamed as she heard the gunshot then ran to Dr Risman's side and managed to stop Deborah from hitting the floor. She had come back so they could leave together, to have a life together, but obviously her life would always be full of misery. "She never got to see the new me," X23 whispered.

**So close but you don't know,  
and it's me but you're never gonna see who I am  
so close but you don't know,  
and it's me but you just can't see who I am**

* * *

So How was That? Do u hate it ? Will i never be able to write again?

(Ignore freaky-ness!)

I've calmed down now. I realized I had to wait until I got the award before I started the speech. Sorry '-'  
So please review.

Luv Steff.  
a.k.a; Little Hyped up Angel with horns


End file.
